


we ain't ever getting older

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Nonbinary Character, Other, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, nonbinary bokuto, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Kuroo wants to do the do, but he's driving. He improvises.





	we ain't ever getting older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> dont do this at home kids

Kuroo is driving them both home from a late night office party when the idea hits him. The drive is long, and Bokuto is in the passenger seat, wind blowing through their soft hair as they belt along with the radio, loud and unabashed and beautiful. It’s hard to stop himself from glancing over, even though he knows Bokuto will scold him if they catch him looking away from the road.

“Keep your eyes forward,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo gives them a sly grin even as he turns away.

“Hard to keep my eyes off of you.” His partner smacks his arm, and he laughs, biding his time. His right hand slips off the wheel, not unusual for him, so Bokuto wouldn’t suspect a thing. He keeps his eyes on the road, waits for Bokuto to go back to sticking their head out the window.

He sees Bokuto jerk from the corner of his eye and smiles, fingers trailing up Bokuto’s thigh. “Uh,” they say, but Kuroo simply moves his hand further up, getting dangerously close to their crotch. They turn the radio down and stare at him. “Babe, what are you doing?”

Squeezing Bokuto’s thigh, Kuroo says, “Tryna seduce you.”

“Well, it’s working!” With a grin, Kuroo digs his nails into Bokuto’s skin, relishing the stutter of the other’s breath. “Shouldn’t you be focused on driving?”

“I’m focused,” Kuroo purrs, palming Bokuto’s dick through their loose dress pants. He does that for a bit, listening to their labored breathing as they get harder. “See, I’m being a law-abiding driver, going the speed limit and everything.” He tugs on their zipper. “Pull this down for me?”

Bokuto lets out a small noise and pushes Kuroo’s hand out of the way. After a bit of shuffling, they grab his hand, put it back on his dick, briefs still covering them. “Fuck, Tetsu.” Their hips jerk up into Kuroo’s touch as he teases their half-hard cock.

Kuroo pulls at the waistband of Bokuto’s briefs and moves away, keeping both hands on the wheel to make a turn, biting his lip. Just touching his partner, hearing their voice, the noises they were making, was enough to turn him on.

But he didn’t dare to touch himself. He wants to wreck his partner, not get in a wreck.

He hears Bokuto whine from the back of his throat and says sharply, “Stop.” Bokuto draws in a breath, and when Kuroo glances over, they’re completely frozen. He softens his tone before he speaks again. “Let me.”

Bokuto relaxes, practically melts against the seat as Kuroo’s fingers rub against their scalp, pulls at their hair. Their hand shoots out, grabbing at Kuroo’s thigh, and they shudder when Kuroo tugs a little harder.

Kuroo spreads his legs, trying to keep from pressing them together. Fuck, he really just wants to be home now, to kiss Bokuto, mark them as his and lay them out on the bed and ride them till they forget their own name.

He settles for moving his hand back to Bokuto’s crotch, pulling at their briefs. “Pull this down too.”

Bokuto huffs and says, “Thought you were supposed to do all the work,” even as they shift to do as their told.

“You want me to touch your dick or not?”

They let out a dramatic sigh, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and licking at his palm. “So mean to me.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kuroo says sarcastically, pulling his hand away to wrap his fingers around Bokuto’s cock, “I’m absolutely terrible to you. Worst partner you’ve ever had.”

Hips thrusting into Kuroo’s hand, Bokuto sighs again, tone completely different. “Mm, yeah. Totally horrible,” they say, but they’re breathless, a moan in the back of their throat that they’re trying to hold back.

Kuroo takes his hand off for a second, and the other immediately whines, but Kuroo knows what he wants to do. The light is yellow, but he stops anyway, knows it’s long and usually annoying to get stuck at, but this time, it works in his favor. He puts the car in park and twists in his seat as he pulls at the seatbelt. Smirk on his face, he wraps his hand around the base of Bokuto’s dick and leans down. “Tell me when the light turns green,” he says, and then his lips are around his partner, sucking at the tip of their cock before taking in as much as he could.

The moan Bokuto lets out has Kuroo’s legs squeezing together, and he moans in response, bobbing his head as best as he can at the awkward position he was in. Bokuto throws their head back, fingers tangling in Kuroo’s hair, so Kuroo releases them, sloppily mouths at them. “Keep your eyes forward.”

“Fucking… Tetsu, _please_.” Kuroo stares to make sure Bokuto is watching the light before sinking back down on their cock. It hits the back of his throat, and he swallows, lifts off a little before he chokes. The grip on his hair tightens, pushing him down, and he _does_ choke, throat spasming as he smacks at Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto lets go of him, and he sits up, glaring as he coughs. They give him a sheepish grin in apology. When Kuroo stops coughing, they lean in, pressing a light kiss to his lips as they run their fingers through his hair, gently this time.

Kuroo nips at their lip before moving away. Bokuto’s eyes, dark with desire, stare back at him with an intensity strong enough to send a spark running through him, and he captures their lips again, tongue slipping in their mouth. His hand strokes at Bokuto’s wet cock, his moaning partner spurring him on. He breaks away, moves down to the other’s neck to bite and suck hard enough to leave dark marks on their skin.

Bokuto’s groans change ever-so-slightly, and Kuroo knows they’re about to come. He slows down, just as Bokuto stutters out, “Green.”

Kuroo pulls away completely, settling back in his own seat and putting the car back in drive. He laughs at the whine Bokuto lets out, hears them squirm. When he glances over, Bokuto is biting their lip, hands clenched into fists to stop themselves from just finishing themselves off. “Kou, baby boy,” he says, voice hoarse, and Bokuto whines again, squeezing their eyes shut, “just a little longer, okay? We’re almost home.”

“I want… Tetsu, I wanna touch you so bad. Want you to touch me. Wanna come together.”

Groaning, Kuroo steps on the gas, turning into their neighborhood a little faster than he should have. He makes it to their driveway soon enough, but every second he isn’t touching Bokuto feels like torture. He takes his seatbelt off, sees Bokuto do the same, but neither of them move to get out of the car. Biting his lip, he slips his pants and underwear down and over his ankles, kicking his shoes off in the process, and stumbles over the center console to sit in Bokuto’s lap.

Bokuto snorts when Kuroo bumps his head on the roof. “Sexy,” they tease, but their voice sounds strained. Their hands grip the other’s hips tight enough to bruise.

“Thanks, I’m trying my best.” Shifting, Kuroo rubs Bokuto’s dick against his slit before slowly sinking down on it. His hand trails up Bokuto’s chest and then down his own, and he watches Bokuto’s eyes follow to where his fingers move against his clit. He grinds in the other’s lap. “Still sexy?”

Bokuto only groans in response, head thrown back, giving Kuroo the space to press his mouth to their neck. When Kuroo finally starts bouncing on their cock, they cry out, hips thrusting up into him. “’m close, Tetsu, I’m gonna…”

“Wait.” Kuroo moves his fingers faster, harder, moaning against Bokuto’s skin. “Hold out for me, baby boy, I’m almost there.”

Whining, Bokuto clenches their jaw, one of their hands moving under Kuroo’s blazer to squeeze at his chest. Their thumb circles a nipple, and Kuroo moans louder as he arches his back. “ _Tetsu_ , I can’t…”

Kuroo comes, clenching rhythmically around Bokuto’s dick as Bokuto comes inside him, the two of them shuddering against each other. It’s long, drawn out, and Kuroo grinds on Bokuto for a little more before they’re both finally relaxing.

Kissing along Bokuto’s jaw, Kuroo says, “In hindsight, this was not my best idea.” Bokuto grunts in question, still trying to catch their breath. “Either I make a mad dash into the house and hope it’s late enough that our neighbors won’t see me, or risk ruining my good pants when I put them back on.”

His partner huffs out a laugh at that, wrapping their arms loosely around Kuroo’s waist. “I vote mad dash. But I wanna cuddle first.”

With a hum, Kuroo presses more kisses to Bokuto’s face. “Yeah, I know, babe.” He puts his lips against the other’s with a content sigh. “Love you.” Bokuto smiles, soft and beautiful, and Kuroo can’t help but to repeat himself. “Love you so much, Kou.”

“I love you too, Tetsu. But you’re grounded.”

“What, why? _How_?”

“Because that was _dangerous_! And I dunno, I’ll think of something!”


End file.
